1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing apparatuses, and more particularly, to a testing card for a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port and a testing system using the testing card.
2. Description of Related Art
USB connectors should be tested after being mounted on motherboards. In one test, connection wires are directly soldered to USB expansion pins on the motherboard, and test probes are connected to the connection wires to test the USB signals from the USB port. However, soldering the connection wires is time consuming, cumbersome, and may damage circuitry on the motherboard.
What is needed, therefore, is a testing card for a USB port and a testing system using the testing card which can overcome the above-described problems.